Just Once More
by Alitheria
Summary: [RuAyaRyo]It was going to be Ryota’s year. Prove he’s the best guard and finally get the girl of his dreams. Rukawa had a simple plan, focus on nothing but basketball and no distractions. Sometimes distractions appear and plans don’t cooperate.
1. Default Chapter

**Just Once More**

By: Alitheria

.  
.

Chapter One

------------------------

...please understand

my pain...

-----------------------

Bids of sweat dripped down his forehead and he silently cursed himself for being out of shape. It wasn't winter yet; as a matter of fact the weather showed no traces that winter was approaching, so he should've had plenty of time to practice. He blamed his teachers for giving him so much homework over the winter break, and threatening to take him off the basketball team if his grades didn't improve.

Humourously though, Miyagi's lips curled up into a sinister smirk, the first year point guard had a difficult time guarding him.

'Pity, pity, I'm sure you came with determination to prove yourself, should've practiced more during your free time.'

Taking a huge risk Miyagi took his eyes off his opponent and turned his sight onto the dribbling hand. His sharp eyes narrowed at the sight of a twitch from his fourth finger, it was a tiny movement nonetheless it's been causing a down on his play.

Sudden incontrollable muscle movements would appear from his hands, fingers, feet, and leg. Now practically every part of his body no longer felt under his brain's influence. It didn't help that once in awhile he would stumble over his own foot, at least that's the excuse he used.

"Ryota! Stop daydreaming and start playing properly!"

Miyagi's broke into a huge grin and took in the sight of their team manageress shaking her head at him with a disapproving frown. Ayako always looked cuter when she was fuming, not that he enjoyed getting whacked by her. Then again, that was probably the few physical contact he was able draw out from her.

Swiftly jumping a step away from the freshman who tried to steal the ball from him, his sharp brown eyes saw an opening at his right from Rukawa and quickly passed to the sophomore. Before running back on defense he turned around to glance once more at the one who stole his heart.

-

-

-

"Ayako is something wrong?"

She turned her eyes away from the new captain of Shohoku basketball team to face Haruko. The younger girl clutched the clipboard to her heart looking concerned and cute at the same time. Ayako quickly broke into a grin and gently tapped the junior's head affectionately.

"Nothings wrong."

She gave into the urge to glance at their top point guard, instead of a proud smile that usually played around her face was no where to be seen. In replace of it was a disapproving frown, she knew it wasn't her imagination when every fifteen minutes Miyagi's mind would wander off. He wasn't playing his 100 percent and that just angered her.

She was their manageress, wasn't it her right to know everything about the players? Whether they knew it or not, she knew some personal things about them, things that would make even Rukawa blush and quiet down the loud Sakuragi.

In a way Ayako felt like she was their mother. Knowing when to yell at the child and give a little push of support, know when to ignore and just trust that the child will do the right thing, and watch helplessly through some things that were just out of her reach.

But she knew Miyagi was hiding something. It wasn't because she was their manageress, that guy had been on her trail since their first year. Like it or not, she could sense when he was happy about finding a dollar on the floor and when he was upset because the rain ruin his chance to go for a run. She knew him. And right now he was hiding something from her.

"Everything's fine Haruko except for the fact that idiot over there is taking the practice too lightly or is distracted by something."

Haruko relocated her large brown eyes to where Ayako's sight was focused on. To her it looked like Miyagi was just tire because he played too hard. From head to toe he was covered in sweat, Haruko could swear she practically smell him from the other end of the court. Also, there was a glint in Miyagi's eyes seemed much focused.

"Perhaps he's just tired, he's the captain he wouldn't be easily distracted or take the practice lightly."

Haruko gazed at Ayako but there didn't seem to be any hint that the older girl heard what she said. Ayako's lips were twitched upwards and wrinkled her eyebrows in determination. It was hard to tell what she was thinking but it would be placed into action soon.

"I highly doubt it."

Haruko turned away from her senior and glanced at her wristwatch and smiled in relief, the practice was finally over. It wasn't that she glad that another practice gone by but everyone seemed to be all worn out.

"Practice is over!"

The gym filled with cries of players expressing their pleasure in the most enervated way they knew. Quickly the players slowly but swiftly traveled the short distance into the change room. Before Miyagi could step away from the gym Ayako's voice stopped him in place.

"Ryota! Stay behind for a couple of minutes; I want to talk to you."

Sakuragi who stood near Miyagi couldn't contain the urge to tease the shorter player who practically had hearts in his eyes.

"Hey, hey, are you actually making some improvements with Ayako?"

Nudging Miyagi's ribs he wiggled his eyebrow suggestively only to have Miyagi's elbow slam into his face.

"Sakuragi I hope you didn't forget you have cleaning duties with Rukawa! Get to it now!"

Sakuragi looked up at Ayako waving her fan threateningly if he said otherwise. His honey brown eyes traveled towards Haruko packing up her stuff, preparing to go home. A light smile played on his face; she looked so adorable whatever it was she was doing. He was planning to walk her home since Akagi wouldn't be here today.

Once again the intimidating one in the two manageresses came into sight. Sakuragi felt disappointment that Ayako was born as a girl instead of a boy, if she was a guy he wouldn't have any problems scaring or beating her to get what he wanted.

"Ayako you're not a lady. You have to sense of romance."

-

-

-

Miyagi sat quietly next to Ayako on the bench making sure he wasn't breathing too loudly for her. He glared across the court at Sakuragi who was still rubbing his head from the beating he received from both Ayako and himself.

Boldly sneaking a peek there was a smile lingering around his lips. He adored everything about her, especially the way how she wasn't afraid to express herself, violence if necessary.

"So Ayako what's this excuse you're using to hold me back."

Bringing his hand closer towards her face he softly twined his finger with a piece of her hair, it was just like he imagined it to be, velvety. For a second they made eye contact and Miyagi wondered if his heart was the only one pounding harder.

With speed that Miyagi himself admired, Ayako slapped his hand away and placed the piece of hair behind her ear.

"Don't get cocky with me Miyagi Ryota."

"Ayako, you got me all wrong."

Just as he brought the same hand to touch the hair that screamed to be released, Ayako grabbed his hand as roughly as she could. She daringly leaned forward so their faces were close enough to kiss.

Miyagi looked into her eyes and saw the determination floating around. He smirked to himself; he already knew what she wanted to talk about.

"Don't you dare try to change the subject! Do I look like an idiot to you?"

Letting go of his hand he felt a bit of disappointment. Sliding nearly a three feet away from him, he watched as she brushed her hand through her hair. She looked around the gym that was nearly empty except for them and the two talented sophomores.

"Is something wrong? You haven't been playing like you usually do. Your grades aren't something to be proud of either. In fact the teachers are saying you haven't been paying attention. Ryota..."

Miyagi started laughing out loud and he could clearly see the surprised and concern in Ayako's eyes. There was nothing to tell her though, how was he supposed to give explanations for his body and brain's behaviour.

"Ayako you're making a mountain out of a mole hill. If it makes you feel any better I'm going to see a doctor to see if there's any medication to make me pay attention in class. Though I have a feeling he'll just kick he out."

He was joking like he always did but it angered her the way he just waved her concern off. Maybe she was worrying for nothing but it was because he's been this way for three weeks. He had to be in 100 percent for the basketball team if they really wanted the championship this year.

-

-

-

"Is it just me or do those two look closer than before?"

It was a question Sakuragi just tossed into the air but Rukawa never let Sakuragi get away with his own stupidity.

"It's just you."

"Shut up Rukawa! What would you know?"

Rukawa ignored him and continued to sweeping the floor. He didn't know who organized the schedule for cleaning duties but they made one huge mistake. For majority of the duties his partner was the stupid red head.

"I wonder why Ayako asked Ryota to stay behind."

Sakuragi got a mischievous look in his honey brown eyes and hugged the broom closer to his chest. Letting out a fake romantic sigh he brought a wider grin to his face.

"Could it be that Ayako's finally accepting our short captain's heart?"

"Dropped so low that you're interfering with other people's life?"

Sakuragi snarled at Rukawa threateningly but the dark hared boy simply ignored it.

"Be grateful I've been taking anger management classes Rukawa. It's not like I expected a cold hearted jackass like you to understand the matters of love."

Sakuragi switched his hands around from the broom and leaned forward, trying to get a better sight of the two seniors.

"Ryota's been acting a little weird lately; maybe Ayako can do something about it."

Rukawa wished that the moron would shut up now. Always babbling on with some nonsense, and never minding his own business going around poking his unwanted nose everywhere. He'd done most of the cleaning while the red head just fooled around.

"They do look nice together."

If he was an extravagant he would've probably laughed right out at the ridiculous picture. It wasn't that he didn't respect their new captain like he did with the old one. Ayako was his senior since junior high, he had more respect for her and she earned it. Ayako didn't look well with someone like Miyagi Ryota. Maybe if Miyagi was taller.

"Honestly, Ayako-"

Rukawa couldn't take it anymore, what was wrong with this guy. Who cared if Miyagi liked Ayako and who cares about what happens between them?

Why the hell couldn't he just quiet down and clean up? There was still so much work.

So he did the only thing that associated with morons like him, violence, Rukawa whacked Sakuragi hard on the head with his broom.

"What the hell Rukawa! You got a problem or something!"

"Shut up and clean up."

"You got some nerve attacking someone for no reason Rukawa!"

Ayako and Miyagi both looked up to see the two sophomores combating each other with their broom sticks. It was a familiar sight but since the Inter High they argued like always, still they didn't use violence often.

"Sakuragi! Rukawa! Do you guys want to be on suspension! If-"

He was cut off by Ayako's hand on his shoulder. She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded towards the doorway.

"Thanks Ayako, I owe you big."

"Just tell me how the check up went."

Gracing her with a huge grin of appreciation he turned his back from the two boys fighting. Ayako watched him leave the gym before giving her attention to the two boys who fought with total oblivion to the outside world.

"Alright! If violence is what connects with you guys, then its violence I'll use!"

-

-

-

The office was painted a plain white colour and was tightly spaced with barely enough room to move around properly, which made him more edgy. He wasn't necessarily afraid of close spaces but lack of zone felt like a part of his freedom was taken away.

He stayed at the hospital for about an hour, it was longer than he expected. But he didn't know the doctor wanted to run some tests on him. He doubted it was anything serious yet the doctor was more cautious compared to him.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting Mister Miyagi."

The doctor sat across from him with a file on his hand along with a frown. There was something in his dark eyes that hinted that he didn't have good news.

"Mister Miyagi, you're still in high school I presume. I really don't know how to say this."

"I don't like people who spin around subjects. Be blunt doc."

The doctor pressed his lips together tightly and looked down at the files. Miyagi felt tempted to just rip the files out of the doctor's hand and just read it or burn it to hell.

"Your father, he doesn't happen to be diagnosed with Huntington's disease?"

"No my father's very healthy. Why?"

Miyagi curled his hands into a tight fist, why did he ask that. Wasn't it obvious what the doctor was getting to, why bring up this Huntington's disease unless it was related to him. He doubted that this man was sick and twisted to play with a patient's mind.

"Huntington's disease is usually an inherited disorder. I'm afraid you tested positive for it Mister Miyagi."

"Is that so?"

-

-

**Author's Note**: Seeing how I haven't written for awhile now, QuickEdit is proving to be difficult than before. I hope my words aren't bunched up too much. Anyway, this is going to be a Rukawa/Ayako/Ryota triangle. I hope to develop the characters and the plot as I go along.


	2. ii understand my pain

chapter ii

---------------------

_i'll only stay by your side..._

_...i won't make you cry_

----------------------------

The sound of the steady dribbling echoed gently throughout the gym. Rukawa shot the ball through the air and it swept through the basketball net. He wiped a bead of sweat off his face before repeating the same routine.

He was in his school uniform; thinking perhaps the thicker set of clothes would help improve his endurance. It was lunch time and he could hear voices of students as their chattered and laughed. He wasn't like them, unlike them he knew what his goal was and the pathway to it so he was not about waste his time socializing. It wouldn't be too late to socialize once he succeeded. That is if he wanted to socialize. He never liked the mindless talking and the false enjoyment of another human's company.

Another basketball left his hand but this time, the ball bounced off the rim.

He looked at his sweaty hands for a brief moment before quickly grabbing another ball. His shot went in perfectly and he repeated it five more times just to make sure.

He dropped to the ground feeling a bit tire, maybe due to the fact he forgot to pack lunch again. And maybe that was why he was practicing, to try and forget about his hunger. His eyes slowly closed with his breathing becoming steady.  
.  
.

Ayako slid the gym door opened and entered silently. It was the last location that Ryota could possibly be, and once she found him she was had a whole lecture planned out for the captain of the basketball team. How dare he skip classes? He had standard codes to keep if he planned on staying the team captain. Going around skipping classes and getting an average of 52 wasn't going make him look like captain material to the teachers.

Looking around she released a sigh, either the man was actually smart enough to skip classes outside of school or he wasn't feeling well. She couldn't help but hope it was the former.

Before she turned to leave she spotted a tall figure lying on the floor at the far side of the gym. Shaking her head like she was used to this, Ayako walked over and with quick strides she stood over him in no time.

"Wake up and get to class, we can't let tardiness help your marks go lower."

She gently but sharply nudged his ribs with the tip of her shoes. There was no response and the raven haired boy continued to sleep. This was not helping Ayako who was already slightly pissed off.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood today so if you don't get up now, I will beat you into a bloody pulp."

As she glanced down at her junior for five years straight, her eyebrows narrowed at the amount of sweat he was producing, how quickly his chest was rising and most noticeable was a grimace on his vacant features.

Falling to her knees, her hands grabbed his broad shoulders and shook them as hard as she could; she even managed to throw in a few punches to make her task easier.

Without even opening his eyes, he automatically sent his fist to chastise the person who dared to disturb his sleep. After all, it was now a know fact that messing with Rukawa Kaede's sleep was like messing with a hungry tiger's meal.

However, the person who interrupted his rest was obviously used to his robotic reaction for his fist was intercepted, and the person even dared to throw in a light jab at him. It was then he decided this person might be worth opening his eyes for before coldly sending them off. He didn't expect the older manageress to greet him with a frown and though he doubted it, concern on her face.

"Listen kid, you're burning up right now and I doubt that all that sweat is from your personal practicing. I want you to go to the office and check out and go home to get some rest."

She was telling him to skip the afternoon classes and go home? He wondered at what point her authority from the sidelines moved out to school bounds. And did she really expect him to follow her instructions like an obedient little puppy? He hated to break it to her but he wasn't their short point guard captain.

"I have class."

He didn't like the way she huffed and rolled her eyes like it was the stupidest thing she heard in her entire life. After all, she probably heard a whole lot of stupid stuff ever since that moron joined the basketball team, that guy's full of shit.

"It's not like you pay attention anyway. Other kids tell me that all you do is sleep in class."

"That red haired moron told you."

Rukawa's eyebrow raised up elegantly, the nerve of the moron to accuse him of not paying attention, as if the man himself did anything to learn in class. Not that he would know, he had better ways to spend classes.

"It'll be kind of hard to ignore it since its one of many things Sakuragi likes to point out. Regardless, you are going home."

"I'm fine."

"Like hell you are! You're going to check out at the office! You think I'm stupid or something? I know how much and how long you practice, you're pushing yourself too hard and you're not giving your body the time to recover. You're messing your body up."

Ayako's face was going red from all the yelling she did or from frustration, he wasn't sure. Yet the way her hand was set into a fist made it crystal clear she was prepared to beat him up with her bare fists, seeing how she only carried her weapon during practice.

"It's just a fever."

He was perfectly fine and there was no way she was going to force him into doing something he didn't want to do. He'll sleep during class, after all, he had a feeling his teacher was counting on him to fall asleep so the man could beat him as a form of exercise. The man has been looking healthier over the years.

"I don't care so go home. Thank goodness there's no practice today, I don't know what's with you guys not taking care of yourselves."

She got up and dusted her skirt and looked around the gym. Basketballs were lying in every parts of the gym; she shook her head as a mother would to a child before looking down at him.

"Put away all the basketballs before you leave."

He made a sound of acknowledgement though he probably would have cleaned it up even without Ayako's reminder. The sound of her footsteps paused forcing him to glance up to see what stopped her.

"And Rukawa, I mean it."

Finally he was left alone and released a sigh of relief. He considered her final reminder, or as he preferred the word threat, and shrugged it off. How was she going to know if he went home or to class? All he had to do was make sure at the end of the day; she left for home without seeing him. It didn't sound that hard, besides, he meant it too.

Reaching out for a nearby basketball he gripped it tightly, as if he was trying to squeeze the air out of it.

Take care of his body?

The gym echoed a loud banging sound as the ball slammed across the wall. His hands were set into a fist and he could feel his short nails digging into his flesh.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Miyagi sat on the hard cement floor leaning against the brick wall. Glancing up at the clear blue sky his lips released a small sigh; it was such a nice to be in school. So having the simple mind he preferred to have, he skipped classes. He knew Ayako most likely would be jumping up and down, suspecting he was skipping school when he didn't show up for class after ten minutes of the entry bell.

But he couldn't bear to go into school, where everyone was happy, full of life and perfectly healthy. He was still hot headed enough to blow up and beat up someone to the ground. He didn't want to be among other people...people that were healthy. He couldn't even bare to be with his family.

His family, what the hell was he supposed to tell them.

'Oh I just found out that I'm diagnosed with juvenile Huntington's disease, so I'm going to become demented.'

Huntington's disease, he knew exactly jack about it. How the hell did the doctor expect his patient to pay attention to every single word coming out of his stupid mouth, when he just freaking broke the news that one's life was about to take a nasty turn.

He was diagnosed with Huntington's disease? A disease that's genetic? His father didn't have it and his mother didn't have it, unless they were keeping something from him. But Miyagi was certain both his parents were healthy as people in their early forties could be. So how could he possibly be diseased?

Miyagi jumped up from his sitting position, and there was a glimmer of hope in his eye. There must've been a mistake. A small smile crept up to his face at the thought. There was a mistake. Some sort of error on the doctor's part, like he picked up the wrong MRI scan result

Miyagi was busy with this speculation that he failed to hear the school bell go off.

"I'm fine. Nothing wrong with me, some stupid error the doctor made."

His face was now set with a full smile and he nodded to himself in confidence. And he realized he probably wasted the whole day thinking about a fake disease. Looking down at the ground he realized he was standing nowhere near a shaded area, but had a good portion of darkness around him.

"What guts you have Miyagi Ryota, skipping school by hanging right outside school gates. I applaud you."

He turned and saw Ayako, her full red lips curled into a nasty scowl and mockingly clapping both her hands. Despite the less than attractive look he was receiving from his manageress of three years, Miyagi couldn't resist smiling at her, which was bad move on his part because her sharp chocolate brown eyes got narrower.

"Are you sure you want to be captain? Because it's not too late to change captains, if I and the other teachers find you unfitting all we have to do is talk to coach Anzai about it. And not only will you lose your position as a captain but a place as one of the starters."

Miyagi was taking slow steps back as Ayako took a stride forward with every single word she spoke. And to emphasize her point she jabbed him roughly on his chest with her index finger.

"Honestly, I don't know what Akagi, Kogure and coach Anzai were thinking when they made you captain? Do you even want to win the winter tournament? Cause you know Ryota, you can't just go off skipping school!"

Her face was flushed into a bright cherry colour and Miyagi watched as she took deep breathes to calm herself down. Taking advantage of her state, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her against the nearest tree. Ayako's face turned into a brighter red and Miyagi interrupted her as she began to open her mouth again.

"Now Ayako, you must give me a chance to defend myself."

He playfully shook a finger in front of her face, her eyes glared threateningly at him but it was nothing Myagi wasn't used to so from his part he found the act cute.

"I do want to and stay captain. It was one of my happiest moments of my life when Akagi announced I was captain, you definitely know that Ayako so please do stop asking me that particular question."

He gave a large grin because he felt like it and Miyagi couldn't resist making Ayako turn red, especially when he had the suspicion that it necessarily wasn't anger.

"I know my position as captain is safe because Haurko would never try to take it away. And you Ayako, despite all your criticism, you defend me from all those teachers who say otherwise for my responsibilities as captain."

It was a gentle smile that graced his face at the memory of Ayako defending him from their English teacher who outwardly questioned his ability to lead in front of the whole entire class. Miyagi felt awfully tempted to punch the teacher to show how capable he was, but Ayako spoke for him, and he wasn't alone when he thought she had a tongue that would make her a brilliant lawyer.

"And you Ayako knew exactly what they were thinking because as manager you were included in the meeting. If you whole heartily disagreed with them I know they wouldn't have made me captain. And yes I want us to win the winter tournament because they Akagi would come back to kick my ass."

Ayako was glaring back at him with sharp narrowed eyes but her face was no longer red from anger, which was always a good sign. Still, Miyagi could see that her fists were clenched tightly as if she was trying to hold back from saying something.

"Consider yourself a lucky man Miyagi Ryota. If only you used half of that brain into studying instead of conniving words to your favour. Look forward to practice tomorrow."

She turned her back and swiftly walked away from him. He watched as the cold breeze played around with strands of her velvet like curly hair. Usually Miyagi would tail after her talking nonstop about meaningless nothings but today was different. A random thought entered his mind like an unwelcome intruder.

He remembered from some cheesy western movie that had the main character contract a deadly unknown disease, which limited the character's days to live. It was very sappy, demented love story and pathetic characterizations, if he recalled, no clue how he ended up watching it. One last thing he recollected was that there were stages the main character went through with the discovery of the disease.

The first stage was denial.


End file.
